


Moments

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is super happy and it is very very fluffy', FWSA spoilers, First Kiss, M/M, kind of, post/during Flirting With Social Anxiety, super fluffy, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: Roman remembers every moment he has ever spent with Virgil, but nothing beats this one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Moments

Roman remembered every single moment he had ever shared with Virgil. Every time he had talked to Virgil, every time Virgil had smiled at him, every movie night, every argument, every breakdown. He remembered hating Virgil with a passion, hating how he kept ruining his plans of adventure and romance, how he always seemed to hold him back. He remembered seeing Virgil as he truly was for the first time, taking the first steps towards acceptance, realising that while Virgil did sometimes hold him back, he also pushed him forward and how he made them better. He remembered slowly growing closer with Virgil, watching and rewatching The Nightmare Before Christmas until both of them could recite it by heart, giving each other makeovers, teasing each other the way they did before, but this time with fondness behind the nicknames instead of malice. He remembered the moments when Virgil had confided in him, sharing insecurities and fears late at night, both of them kept up late by anxious thoughts and creative ideas. He remembered how Virgil had spent hours comforting him and just being with him after his breakdown after Janus’ acceptance, how he had promised he would always be there for Roman, how he was the only side Roman actually trusted at that moment, and how in his weakest, most vulnerable moments, Virgil was the one he turned to, because after years of struggling and arguing and name calling, they had become closer than either of them ever imagined was possible.

But nothing could ever compete with this moment. The devastation at losing a chance with this perfect guy, Virgil pushing Thomas forward, finally taking that leap, and the complete and utter elation that followed it. Roman felt the happiest he had ever been, and Virgil, well Virgil was simply glowing. His lips were pulled into a large smile, his eyes were shining and his eyeshadow was a sparkling purple. He looked radiant, and Roman could hardly believe this was the same person who had spent years hating him, because that Virgil was always sullen and snarky, but this Virgil looked like the sun shone out of him. In Roman’s eyes, he looked perfect.

Without thinking, Roman surged forward, picked Virgil up and spun him around. “Virgil, you wonderful, wonderful person, you did it! We did it! Oh I could kiss you!”

Roman watched as Virgil’s eyeshadow brightened slightly and he realised what he had said. He quickly put Virgil down and looked away slightly, his cheeks quickly turning a bright red.

“I mean, I would like to…may I, I mean may we-” He was cut off by a pair of gentle lips against his own. The kiss only lasted a second, but it was the best second of Roman’s life. He looked at Virgil, who was so close he could see the flecks of green and purple in his eyes, and whose eyeshadow was now a sparkling purple, the brightest he had ever seen it. Roman couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again, and so he did, pulling Virgil closer to him and cupping his face and neck with his hands and pressing their lips gently together. Virgil responded, threading on hand through Roman’s hair and placing the other on his shoulder and deepening the kiss.

Kissing Virgil was better than Roman could have ever imagined. His lips were surprisingly soft, his mouth was warm and he tasted of black liquorice (which Roman liked). He could smell the faint smell of lavender and something else that was unmistakeably Virgil. Kissing Virgil made him feel on top of the world, so light and free, and it filled him with a gentle warmth that he had only felt briefly before. Kissing Virgil was arguably the best moment of his life.

Eventually, when air became an issue, they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. Virgil’s breath was warm on Roman’s skin, and his cheeks were a rather gentle shade of pink, complimenting his eyeshadow, which was still a glittering purple. Roman gently stroked Virgil’s cheek with his thumb, tracing over the eyeshadow.

“Thank you,” Roman murmured. Virgil gave a confused look.

“For what? Kissing you? Because all you had to do was ask.”

Roman gave a huff of laughter. “No, not that, for pushing Thomas. I know that it must’ve been hard for you.”

“Oh, I don’t really know what that was to be hone-”

Roman cut Virgil off with a quick kiss. “Bravery. That was bravery Virgil. I know you were scared and you did it anyway. And it means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So, thank you.”

Virgil gave Roman a smile. “Well, I did it for you, you know. Also, if that is how you are going to shut me up in the future I have absolutely no complaints.” For him… Virgil had done it… for him? Roman felt his heart swell, and an overwhelming sensation fill his chest.

Roman gave a small smile, but he seemed otherwise lost in thought. “Ro, you good there?” Virgil asked hesitantly, eyeshadow flickering back to black. Roman seemed to slowly come out of his own head and looked into Virgil’s eyes.

“You did it… for me?” he murmured. Virgil looked surprised by this question.

“Of course I did, idiot. I didn’t do it for the girl at the counter.”

“It’s just that no one has ever done something like that for me… why did you do it?”

Virgil gave a small sigh, looked deep into Roman’s eyes and pulled him a little closer. “Because you were sad. Because you been so hurt lately, and I couldn’t let this be another thing that caused you pain. You deserve happiness, Roman, and if what I did made you even the slightest bit happy, then I would do it again and again. What you want matters, and you wanted this… and so did I. Because I care about you.”

Roman felt something stir in his chest, an overwhelming feeling of both love and realisation. Virgil did it because he thought Roman mattered, that his wants mattered. Virgil _cared_ about him. No one had ever done anything like that for Roman, said anything like that to Roman, and the fact that Virgil had said it, done it, meant more to him than anything else in the world.

“You right there Princey?”

Roman snapped out of his thoughts and focused back in onto Virgil. He surged forward and drew Virgil into another kiss, too overwhelmed with emotions to articulate his thoughts.

After a couple of seconds they broke apart again. “Thank you.” Roman said again. He wanted to say everything he was feeling and make Virgil realised how much what he did meant to him, but he was so overwhelmed by emotion and nothing he said could ever accurately show how much Virgil’s words or actions meant. Luckily, Virgil smiled, pecked Roman on the lips and pulled Roman into a hug, so he assumed that Virgil understood at least a little of what he was trying to say.

The two stayed there for a long time, hugging, kissing and talking. Roman felt surrounded by love and comfort, and although nothing he said or do will ever repay Virgil for his actions, or tell Virgil exactly how he felt, or how much he meant to him, Roman was prepared to spend every moment of the rest of his life trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> This is the second prinxiety fic I have written based on FWSA and I don't plan to stop anytime soon!  
> talk to me on Tumblr @booknerd-23  
> Comments are literally my life-blood, so any comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
